


Will You Come to Christmas Dinner?

by Lunaobsessions



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaobsessions/pseuds/Lunaobsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a thing I wrote, some of my own characters I'm working on, so whatever. This is a small part I goofed with to try some new things idk guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Come to Christmas Dinner?

Jack tipped Cameron back on the mattress and pulled their hands above their heads, fingers lacing together. “No sex, okay? Just kissing like I promised.” He spread their arms wider apart. “Now you want to feel comfy so move around a little, settle in.” Cameron giggled, though his nervousness seeped through as his smile dropped. He wiggled a bit as Jack leaned over him, their faces close enough to feel each other’s breath. “Comfortable?” Cameron nodded. “You look tense, are you scared?”  
  
“I-I don’t knnnow how to…” he muttered, tightening his grip on Jack’s fingers.  
  
Jack pressed his lips to his forehead with a laugh. “We’ve kissed before it’s not that different. Just let me show you.” He rose to slide his way between Cameron’s legs. “Is this okay or should I move?”  
  
“N-no it’s fffine,” Cameron squeaked, his cheeks burning bright red. He felt his chest might burst open; his heart was beating so hard.  
  
“You start small,” Jack whispered, kissing Cameron’s lips. He pulled back to test his reaction. Cameron smiled and shifted his weight, closing his eyes. “Then you just keep going.” He gave Cameron more kisses, leaning deeper into them with each one. Cameron moaned from deep in his throat as they pulled each other closer and deepened their kisses. Jack moved his hands to Cameron’s hair and made noises of his own as they pressed themselves together. He stopped so they could catch their breath. “See, it’s not scary or difficult, right?” Cameron nodded, hiding his face in Jack’s chest. They moved back to kissing, rubbing their bodies against each other, until they were interrupted by Cameron’s watch.  
  
Jack groaned, rolling over so Cameron was above him. “What’s the alarm for, hm?” He pecked him on the lips.  
  
“Oh, it was, f-for, studying,” he said. “But I don’t hhhave to we can k-keep going.”  
  
“You have a test coming up, you need to study.” He caught Cameron’s interruption with a hand. “We can practice more later, love. The test is important.”  
  
Cameron frowned. “But I was j-just getting g-good at it.”  
  
“I know,” Jack teased. “But, as I said, we should study for your test, okay? Then when you ace it you can have a reward.” Cameron sighed in defeat and reached to steal another kiss before he forced himself up to his feet. Jack followed him back into the front room to find his book.


End file.
